


Is Selling gambling to kids really that bad though? Not for me!!

by JamieIsOffline



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Fic, Dadza, DreamSMP - Freeform, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Funniess, I mention so many people but I can’t tag them alll, ITS 4 AM AND I WANT TO SLEEP BUT MY MIND SAYS NO WRITE THIS INSTEAD, Lols, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Older Siblings Wilber Soot and Technoblade, mosty, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieIsOffline/pseuds/JamieIsOffline
Summary: Sbi centered Crack Texting Fic. I don’t know why either so don’t ask. Do these follow a a story line that goes into every chapter? Uh prolly not. This is poggers if you couldn’t tell.
Relationships: Dream Team - Relationship, Everyone - Relationship, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. Guide

**A GUIDE TO GROUPCHATS!!**

(this may be updated at any time)

(For viewers that get easily confuzeled)

(Will show who is on each groupchat)

**SBI OPEN UP!!** ****

Wilbur aka Wilby

Tommy aka Toms

Philza aka Dadza

Techno aka Techie 

**Bunch of idiots**

Tommy aka BigT

Wilbur aka EgirlLover

Philza aka mood

Technoblade aka OrphanKiller

Tubbo aka LittleT

Ranbo aka YingYang

**SELLING OUT**

Jschlatt aka BadBitch

Quackity aka DefinitelyNotSellingDrugs

Tommy aka TommyTrusty

Technoblade aka SubscribeToTechnoblade

**The best trio. Screw off Jk Rowling!**

Tommy aka MellohiAndCat

Tubbo aka BeeBoy

Ranbo aka Ranboob 

**POGCHAMP**

Drista aka TheChildIsVeryConfused

Purpled aka WhyAmIHere

Tommy aka NOTACHILD

Ranboo aka MemoryBoy

Tubbo aka BigCrime

Lani aka Hello!:)

**THIS IS WAR BITCH**

Dream aka Tyrant

Sapnap aka Arsonist

George aka GeorgeWillFindYou

Eret aka NotSus

Wilbur aka General Soot

Tommy aka LoyaltyInHumanForm

Tubbo aka IWantPeace

Fundy aka Champion 

Jack aka I’mNotGonnaDie

**Vibing With The Homies**

Phil aka TheCreatorOfMinecraft

Tommy aka POGGERS 

Wilbur aka SandEater

Technoblade aka No.

Tubbo aka Tubso

Ranboo aka EnderBoy

Dream aka GreenBlob

George aka Gogy

Sapnap aka Pandas

Bad aka You’reAllSillyMuffins

Skeppy aka Trollololol

Sam aka RedstoneMan

Antfrost aka S-L-A-V

Jack aka JackManifalloffbridge

Eret aka PerfectionOnLegs 

Niki aka Sweetheart 

Captin Puffy aka SHEEP

JSchlatt aka Schlatt.

Quackity aka Big Q

Karl aka TimeTravelPog

Fundy aka NotAFurry

Conner aka Sanic

Purpled aka SadBitchHours

Punz aka PUNZ

Ponk aka LemonTree

Vikstar aka Vik

Lazarbeam aka Aussie

Hbomb aka MaidBoy

Foolish aka WhereDidHeComeFromCottenEyeJoe

Drista aka BetterThanDream

  
**No child here**

Wilbur aka Wilbur

Techno aka Technoblade 

Phil aka Philza

  
  



	2. Temporary Team Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking down a conman enemy.

  
**Vibing With The Homies**

Tubso: Hey gys!

SandEater: Hi

POGGERS: ‘Ow Do?

GreenBlob: Hey Tubbo

Tubso: Im doing great 

BigQ: Ayyy man, I’m good

Greenblob: Good

SandEater: You’re a child

POGGERS: ...

Tubso: Oh no

POGGERS: ...

EnderBoy: Is he okay?

POGGERS: ...

SandEater: Wait for it

POGGERS: ...

POGGERS: YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU

GreenBlob: oh god lol

POGGERS: I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU!!! I AM NT A CHILD I AM A BIGMAN I AMAVERYBUGMANTHDNXYOUVERYMUCH!

BigQ: LMAOO

SandEater: You are a child. 

POGGERS: NO!!!

SandEater: YES!! A small gremlin child.

POGGERS: I AM MASSIVE!!

Tubso: no ur not

GreenBlob: Lies

POGGERS: I AM WTF!!! TUBBO SHUT YOUR ASS UP YOU ARE LITTERALLY LIKE 4’3 TINY ASS BITCH BOY

Tubso: Oi!

SandEater: ChildChildChildChild

BigQ: ChildChild

GreenBlob: ChildChildChild

POGGERS: DONT EVEN GET ME STARTED ON YOU BIG D, YOU ARE SUCH A MASSIVE PRICK

POGGERS: I COULD TOTALLY TAKE YOU IN A FIGHT! 

Greenblob: Haha Okay Tomathy

POGGERS: I COULD! Because I am Pogchamp and you, bitch boy, are not!

Tubso: oooooooh

BigQ: Thoess are fighting words

GreenBlob: You take that back

POGGERS: No.

You’reAllSillyMuffins: Guys please... it’s 8 am

GreenBlob: ...

POGGERS:...

SandEater: ...

BigQ: ...

Tubso: ...

You’reAllSillyMuffins: guys?

POGGERS: SHIT

POGGERS: FUCK

Tubso: Bitch

SandEater: Dick

GreenBlob: Fuck

BigQ: Whore

You’reAllSillyMuffins: Language!

SandEater: Cunt

POGGERS: PENIS

You’reAllSillyMuffins: LANGUAGE!

GreenBlob: Motherfucker

BigQ: Bitch

POGGERS: FUCKSHITFUCKSHIT

You’reAllSillyMuffins: LANGUAGE!!!!!

Tubso: Bitch

SandEater: Cock

You’reAllSillyMuffins: LANGUAGE!

Tubso: ...

GreenBlob: ...

SandEater: ...

BigQ: ...

POGGERS: ...

You’reAllSillyMuffins: Thank you :)

POGGERS: ...

POGGERS: Girlfriend.

You’reAllSillyMuffins: Language. That’s it!

**You’reAllSillyMuffins is offline**

Tubso: what?

POGGERS: What the fuck!?! Lollololol

SandEater: Hahaha

GreenBlob: Huh?

POGGERS: No club Big D

BigQ: HAGAGGAJRDKFS

Enderboy: What just happened... I was grabbing Cereal.


	3. Stabbin Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio, Ranboo, Tubbo, Tommy, are all hanging

**The best trio. Screw off Jk Rowling!**

Ranboob: Holyshitholyshitholyshit

Beeboy: I knoe why to du!

Beeboy: what*

Ranboob: Call the fucking ambulance or something!!

Ranboob: Text Phil, he’ll no what to do

MellohiAndCat: guys...

Ranboob: Omg TOMMY!! 

Beeboy: hi tommy 

MellohiAndCat: Don’t worry Ranboob, this happens all the time

MellohiAndCat: I’m a big man. I can handle this shit

Ranboob: Tommy... you are bleeding out

MellohiAndCat: Pogchamp 

Beeboy: Tommy no

  
**Bunch of idiots**

EgirlLover: I hate Anteaters so fucking much 

mood: Wilbur... I know, you’ve been texting about it for 2 fucking hours

EgirlLover: Yeah but I mean they’re just soooooo bad

BigT: Anti Anteaters Pog 

EgirlLover: YES TOMMY!!

YingYang: You Should tell them

BigT: stfu

mood: what?

LittleT: uhhhhh

YingYang: Tell them or I will

BigT: you’re such a bitch

OrphanKiller: Tell us what?

BigT: Nothing! Nothing at all! Haha

YingYang: Tubbo we have to tell them

LittleT: yeah 

BigT: NOPE

EgirlLover: Tommy... 

BigT: wassup Big W?

EgirlLover: Where the fuck are you?

BigT: lmao haha funny story

OrphanKiller: Thesus tell us what’s going on

YingYang: Tommy got stabbed

LittleT: And now hs bleeding out in the alleyway next to us

BigT: hahaha Not Poggers

BigT: *Shared 4 Pictures*

mood: Tommy what the fuck

BigT: I’m a big man! I’m fineeeee

EgirlLover: Tommy wtf, come home or get an ambulance, what the actual Fuck!

YingYang: Tommy when did you have time to take those photos?

BigT: wouldn’t you like to know weather boy

LittleT: Lol! 

mood: where are you guys?

YingYang: I don’t really know

LittleT: same I cant red the sign

EgirlLover: Tommy?

YingYang: SHIT!!!

EgirlLover: What?!!

YingYang: TOMMYS NOT AWAKE

LittleT: Honestky how can he slep at a time like this

EgirlLover: I don’t think he’s sleeping tubbo

mood: don’t worry guys

EgirlLover: How can you say that?!

LittleT: Shit dad alert

YingYang: Techno when did you get here? How did you get here? Wtf?

OrphanKiller: don’t question me

mood: he’s the human gps

EgirlLover: right so how did he get stabbed

LittleT: so like thes guys cam up to us and started yelling at him and I tnk he knows them cause idk

YingYang: they stabbed him

EgirlLover: right ok, we’ll have to ask him when he’s up

**No child here**

Wilbur: are you guys down to kill some people?

Technoblade: Obviously 

Phil: okay guys, just don’t get caught.

Technoblade: you’re not gonna join?

Phil: Tommy needs medical treatment 

Wilbur: okay

Technoblade: bruh

**Author's Note:**

> Getting a healthy amount of sleep? Cringe.


End file.
